Tainted Love
by azurezury
Summary: A lunch with Tahno gives Korra more than she bargained for…


"Master Tahno, you have a visitor."

Tahno looked up from the pond he had been staring at, thinking about all he had lost. He was mildly surprised at the mention of a visitor. He hadn't had one since the probending tournament. His fans had been scarce and he wondered if it was because he was no longer taking care of himself. His teammates had gone off to lick their wounds by themselves, leaving him alone in his too big home. A home that had once been filled with fans and admirers, all looking to impress and get close to the leader of the Wolf Bats. Now it was just a place for collecting dust and to wallow around in his pity. Sighing, he leaned back on his haunches, pushing his hair out of the way. He had tried styling it again, but it just seemed to lack its usual fabulousness as of late. Amon had definitely stolen more than his bending. He had stolen his life. So lost in his thoughts was he that he didn't register immediately when the Avatar came around the corner, holding a large covered bowl in her hands.

"Tahno?" Her voice shook him out of his reverie and he glanced up. His brows lifted lightly and he stood up slowly, dusting off his pants. "Uh-vatar, what are you doing here?" he asked in that drawl.

Korra frowned lightly. Tahno still looked like a wreck. Maybe a little less so than what she had seen the first time after his … bending loss. Even his drawl had lost that confident, almost evil, air. When he addressed her as 'uh-vatar' she scowled lightly. "I have a name you know." She muttered loud enough to for him to hear as she set the pot down, having grown tired of carrying it. "I thought you might like a little company. So I brought some food." She gestured to the pot. He looked intrigued, but didn't say anything for a long while. She shifted, feeling a little awkward. "I can leave, if you don't want to." She shrugged it off.

"I'd like that." His voice was quiet. So quiet she almost didn't hear him. "I'll got get some chopsticks and something to drink." She nibbled on her lower lip as he walked off. Even his usual swag seemed off. Instead, he just looked like he was just going through the motions. She pushed her hair back as she sat herself down on the grass, fiddling with her hair lightly. This was new and strange for her, interacting with her once enemy. She wondered what Mako and Bolin would say. Would they be upset that she came and kept Tahno company? She shook her head. Not like it mattered. She was a grown woman (or at least she thought she was) and she could make her own decisions without their opinion. She looked up as he came back with some chopsticks and an ornate pitcher of water with some glasses. He settled down on the other side of the pot and lifted the lid, sniffing lightly. "Smells good. Did you make it?" "Ah no, I bought it. I'm not much of a cook." She rubbed the back of her head lightly. He handed over some chopsticks and she took them, twirling them lightly. "I got them from the noodle house. The one we first met at." She smirked lightly and he smirked back. She could almost see a hint of the cocky bastard beneath it that she had come to know. He poured them both some water, handing one to her. "To the Avatar," he raised it up and she awkwardly clinked her glass against his. They settled into a comfortable silence, taking turns eating out of the pot.

Korra took this time to silently reflect on all that had happened to Tahno. From what she had heard around city gossip (not like she actively listened! It just … happened to cross her ears…), Tahno had pretty well been abandoned after the tournament. His fans had stayed around for a little while, but after their hero had practically let go of himself and had fallen deeper into his pool of sorrow, they had given up and just left. People now only talked about how great he was or had been. It was like they had separated him into two different people. That made her angry. It really showed how shallow some people could be. And on some level, how cruel others could be. Sure, Amon was cruel, taking away people's bending and therefor taking away a part of that person. But to leave a person in their hour of need, that was a different type of cruel. Tahno needed people more than ever to surround him, to build him up. Sure, it seemed like all was lost but he had to carry on, she thought. If he sank into this despair, he was only letting Amon win. Of course, she could feel comfortable saying that while she still had her bending and she wondered for a moment if that was mean of her to try to admonish Tahno mentally for figuratively curling up in a fetal position and crying. She slurped slowly on her noodles and she blinked as a little bit of liquid splashed into her face. She wiped it away and as she did, a burp escaped her. Her eyes looked over at Tahno and he looked a little taken aback. She grinned.

"What, too stuck up for a little belching?" she teased, trying to lighten the mood. His brow quirked but he managed a small smirk. "I don't consider myself stuck up. Just good mannered." He daintily sucked a noodle into his mouth. She rolled her eyes. "Oh come on pretty boy, get that stick out of your ass and let your hair down." His smirk instantly faded at the word 'hair' and he reached up, patting it sadly. She cursed under her breath. She hadn't meant to upset him that time. "Listen, your hair's fine. Frankly, it looks better with all that mess in it. I like a more natural look." She nodded. He chuckled before falling silent. After a few moments, he spoke up. "What does that firebender have that I don't?" His voice was truly curious and Korra almost choked on her noodles. She coughed hard and he moved over to slap her hard on the back. She spat out a piece of noodle and Tahno tried to hide his disgusted look.

"Excuse me?" she finally managed.

"The firebender. Miki, Muko-"

"Mako."

"Whatever. What makes him so special?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She mumbled. Tahno raised a brow and smirked slightly. Did he ever smile, Korra thought with a huff.

"I think you do. I saw how you looked at him at the tournament. Whenever he's around. It's like he's the only person in your world. But yet he rejects you and goes after that rich Sato girl. So what is it about him that makes it worth being rejected over and over again? I figured someone like the Avatar wouldn't stand for that sort of emotional abuse." He shrugged, eating a little more from the pot. She poked around at it lightly.

"I don't know." She sighed. Suddenly her eyebrows screwed up and she looked up at him. "And why do you care anyways?"

"I don't really." His voice was honest. "I was just curious why you wanted to waste your feelings on a chump like him. Personally, I think you like the pain he puts you through."

She glared heatedly at him though it dropped as soon as his eyes met hers. His light eyes had darkened lightly.

"It's not painful," she said hastily, looking back down at the noodles. His gaze was burning right through her and she didn't know whether to squirm or knock him upside the head. She decided to level her gaze at him once more, not wanting to back down. At least his eyes had lightened slightly. She had seen the look on both of the boys before, when she had sauntered in with nothing but a towel on one day at practice. She hadn't know that they would both be standing there. Both had looked at her like Tahno had, dark gazes and a hungry look on their face. And not the, 'I'm-hungry-for-some-noodles look'. More like the, 'I'm-hungry-for-some-Korra look'. Of course, she had been hoping that Mako would eventually look upon her in that way, but not while she was dressed in a damn towel! "It's just frustrating. Because he says he's confused but I'm not confused about what I feel. But…" she trailed off. "I'm just tired of waiting and being pushed to the side. I almost wish I wanted Bolin like I want Mako. Maybe then it wouldn't be so difficult." She rubbed her face lightly.

"Then make him."

"What?" she asked, a confused look spilling across her face.

"Make him want you." A slow sly smirk crawled across Tahno's face and Korra felt a prickling in her gut.

"And how do you suppose I do that?" she asked with a lazy drawl of her own.

"I don't know…You could always have a fling with another guy so he gets jealous."

"Uh, I don't want to lead Bolin on like that. Again." Granted, the first time hadn't been intentional, but still.

"I wasn't talking about the earth bender. Ugh, Uh-vatar, you can be so stupid sometimes. It's almost cute."

Korra bristled. "Listen /Pretty Boy/, I have a name. Korra. Say it with me, Kor-ra. I would appreciate it if you would use it. Or else I just might have to resort to extreme measures."

"Mmm, I like the way you talk." His smooth drawl sent an unconscious shiver down her spine and she felt herself blushing against her will.

"And to think I felt pity for you." She stood up, throwing her chopsticks in the almost empty pot. His face fell lightly and he jumped up, moving to reach out and grab her wrist. She jerked back instantly, her eyes ablaze.

"Calm down, /Korra/." He chuckled. Without really waiting, he continued. "What I meant to say, perhaps you could have a little fling with me. After all, I still can offer you some private lessons. Maybe not in waterbending, but perhaps in other types of…bending." His suggestive voice made her cheeks hot again.

"How dare you!" she sputtered. "Was this some sort of ploy to get into my pants? I guess some people never change!" She turned on her heel, but Tahno didn't dare go after her again. He had planted the seed, so he could only let nature do the rest. When she disappeared, he bent down, picking up her half empty glass, swirling it lightly before taking a sip.

It was going to be a long afternoon.

As she was headed back to the air temple with Naga, Korra bumped into Bolin, who was getting dumplings for Pabu and himself. "Korra!" She found herself crushed against his chest and for a moment she couldn't breathe but finally he released her. She gave him a grin at the bag of dumplings he held. "Please tell me that those aren't all for Pabu." She smirked as she gave the little panda ferret a pat on the head. "Of course not! I can't let him have too much cause then he might get chunky and won't be able to do his world renown tricks." Bolin held one out to her, but she shook her head. "Already ate." However, Naga happily accepted it and thanked Bolin with a long lick to his cheek but he took it all in stride. Korra glanced around. "I guess Mako's with Asami." Not a question but a statement. Tahno's earlier words floated back into her head. 'Waste your feelings on a chump like him. I think you like the pain he puts you through.' She shook her head, trying to rid herself. Bolin frowned lightly and looked away. "Yeah. I think they went on a ride through the countryside or something lovey like that. I think he said something about a picnic." Bolin rubbed the back of his head lightly. Korra shut her eyes. /She/ wouldn't mind going on a picnic with Mako. 'Pain he puts you through.' The statement echoed through her head and she tugged at her hair lightly.

"You okay Korra?" Bolin asked and she nodded, trying to keep the emotions bottled up inside of her. She thought about the times when she had asked, no begged, Mako to go out after practice for something to eat, just the two of them, and he had always said no, that he didn't want to leave Bolin alone, or that he couldn't spend the money, or some other kind of excuse. But she bet that the moment Asami asked him for a picnic, he probably jumped at the opportunity. Hell, he probably had lovingly cooked the food himself and packed it. Or he probably had suggested the idea himself. They were probably stuffing their tongues so far down each other's throats that they were probably poking out of their asses by now. She grimaced at the thought. Finally she took in a breath. "I'm just fine Bolin. Just thinking about all the stuff I need to get for Tenzin. He asked me to run a couple of errands and I promised I would do them."

"Oh, well Pabu and I can join you-"

"No! I mean, no thanks. It's all boring stuff. For the air temple. Besides, you and Pabu have some dumplings to eat. C'mon Naga," She swung herself back up on Naga and turned her around. "See you later Bolin! Bye Pabu!" She called out in false cheeriness as she headed back the way she had just come. Bolin waved goodbye, though he was a little confused. He looked over at Pabu. "Girls are weird buddy." Pabu only gave a squeak before happily accepting a dumpling to chew on.

"Master Tahno, you have a visitor."

Tahno looked up from the paper he was reading, a small smile curling around his lips. He set it down on the sofa and was standing up as Korra walked in. She had a determined look on her face as she approached him, her fingers already working to undo the fur around her hips.

"Did you forget some-"

"No talking." She suddenly pushed him down on the sofa, one hand planted on either side of his face. As he gazed up at her, he could see the different emotions swirling in her eyes. Anger, jealousy, hurt. So much hurt. He was quiet, letting her do all the talking as she wished. She stared at him for the longest time and he felt his neck starting to cramp from his head being pushed up against the arm of the sofa.

"This means nothing, got it? This is just to make him jealous. I don't expect you to come around wanting more." She let out a long breath. "I'm tired of trying so hard to get his attention. If I have to play dirty, then I'll play dirty." And with that, she attacked his lips. He could feel the desperation rolling off of her in waves and he gently pushed her back. She looked at him, confused but with swollen lips that he wanted to nibble on. She opened her mouth, but he pressed a finger to her lips. "If you do it like this, you'll only hate yourself more. Then where will that get you?" his voice was soft, soothing.

"I already hate myself." Her eyes squeezed shut and Tahno sighed, gently cupping her cheek.

"Why? Because you're wasting your time on him? He's not worth it Korra." Her eyes opened slightly. "He's not worth your time and energy." He stated, his voice insistent. Her arms finally weakened and she collapsed lightly on top of him. He had to admit, the feeling of her body pressed against his was delicious. "I'm more than willing to help you get back at him. But I think instead of doing it to get him to pay attention, I think it should be more to let him know that you're moving on from him. That he can't hold your emotions hostage anymore." He tilted her chin up lightly. "This shouldn't be done fueled by hurt and anger. This should be done because you're fueled with a need to rid yourself of him and to give him the message that you, the Avatar, should not be emotionally toyed with."

She was quiet for a long moment before she finally said, "This still means nothing."

"It doesn't have to mean anything. This can be all about you." She nodded and moved to take his lips again. She was so controlling, even when she was emotionally vulnerable. He gently pushed her back again and sat up, forcing him to straddle his lap. She let out a frustrated sigh. "Not on the sofa. It's cramped. My bed is better." He moved her off and stood. Taking her hand in his, he led her down a short hallway to his rich bedroom. Her eyes were still distant but he figured he would have to work with what he got. Slowly he began to undress her, starting with her boots first. He lifted each foot out gently, kissing her ankles lightly before he stood up, moving to take her lips with this. His hands moved to gently push her shirt up, exposing inch after inch of hot skin and he groaned lightly at the feeling of it, so smooth against his fingers. She took that opportunity to push her tongue into his mouth and stroke against his own. He grinned and began to duel her, breaking only to get that pesky top off. His hands smoothed down her shoulders before resting back on her hips and sliding around to slowly push her pants down to where they pulled at her feet. By the time they pulled apart for air, she was standing before him in only her undergarments. She glanced at him and smirked lightly. "I don't think you're naked enough." Her voice was breathy as her own fingers began to undo his clothes.

Soon enough, they were both on the bed, naked and with Tahno sucking on the side of her neck as his fingers teased her core. Those fingers of his were magical, stroking, pinching, and pulling just enough to make her go right to the brink of the pleasure but never quite enough to push her over. She grew impatient and flipped him over onto his back, her fingers moving to stroke his own erection, marveling over the heaviness and length. Tahno's head tilted back as she slowly guided herself onto him. She hissed as well and leaned forward, planting her hands on his chest as she fought for her breath. Slowly she began to move, enjoying the sweet torture she was bringing both of them. As they did this, she made a point to not think of Mako. Or Bolin. She just thought of herself, of pleasing herself and unleashing all that pent up frustration courtesy of Mako's friendzoning.

And oddly enough, it was easier than she thought it would have been. This thought floated through her mind as she hit her peak, shuddering around Tahno as he thrust hard up into her. She thought that they would be done, but Tahno surprised her and pushed her on her back and began the thrusting anew, one hand moving between their bodies to stroke and tease that over sensitive button.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for another round?"

"I don't think I could last." Korra was pulling on her boots, having finally finished dressing. She would have finished sooner had not Tahno began working his magic with his tongue (evidently there was no part on that man's body that /wasn't/ talented).

"Too bad." Tahno's voice was slightly pouty and she grinned to herself. Seems like he was somewhat back in his spirit. She looked over at him as she finished her hair. "Maybe another time, Tu-hno." She drawled, trying to mimic him but not quite pulling it off. He only smirked lightly at her before standing up, unashamed of his nudity as he walked over, grabbing a robe.

"At least let me escort you to the door."

"I'd like that very much."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Someone finally decide to make it to practice?" Mako's voice was quiet, but rightly pissed sounding. She was two hours late. She had gone back to the air temple to wash up and change and give a poorly executed excuse to Tenzin as to why she hadn't been back that night. He had bought it that she had been hanging out with Bolin and had simply fallen asleep. He had just stared at her but accepted it, though she doubted he believed it. Tenzin was too sharp for that.

Korra rolled her eyes as she sat down to put her gear on. "Oh please. You've been late before after getting caught up with your /girlfriend/." She curled her lip up lightly at the word. Mako blinked, obviously not expecting that retort. He huffed and turned back to his practice. Bolin slid up next to her, grinning lightly. "Don't mind him. I think it's that time of the month for him." He teased. His grin suddenly dropped as he looked closer at her neck. "Korra, did something happen to your neck?" he asked curiously. Korra's hand immediately slapped over it, embarrassment running through her. She was quite for a moment before she finally peeled the hand away, taking a deep breath. She wasn't going to hide it. At least, not all of it. "Oh, I guess the guy I was making out with got a little carried away." Silence radiated through the training room. All eyes were on her and she kept her chin up. "You were making out with someone?" Mako's voice was painfully curious. "Yeah. After I finished running my errands for Tenzin, I decided to have a picnic at the park. By myself." She punctuated the last part. "I guess I got a little tipsy and some guy came over, wanting to meet the Avatar and one thing led to another and soon enough we were kissing and then it became full fledge make out. A police officer caught us and broke it up, but I guess it was too late." She smirked, finishing putting on the rest of her gear. She tried not to look at Bolin, not wanting to see a hurt expression if he was wearing one. Instead, she stared directly at Mako, as if daring him to challenge her story. He studied her quietly, as if trying to figure out what she said was the truth or not. Finally he turned away.

"Well good for you." Though he tried to sound nonchalant, she could detect something else underneath his voice. Jealousy perhaps? She couldn't help but be a little gleeful underneath. "C'mon. Just because the Arena's destroyed doesn't mean we need to take a break. We should be grateful that Asami's letting us use this spare room for training."

"Oh yeah. So grateful. Let's all worship the wonderful Asami! She's like our fairy godmother, granting all our wishes and dreams." Sarcasm dripped from her voice. Mako turned a heated glare towards her.

"What's your problem?" he demanded.

"My problem? MY problem? What's your problem? I practically /beg/ for you to go out and do something with me, but you always find some damn excuse – 'I don't have any money' or 'I don't know, it looks like it might rain' or 'I've got my head stuck so far up Asami's ass that it's a wonder I can see anything!'." Korra didn't realize she had fisted her hands until she felt sharp stings in her palm. She released her fist, seeing deep nail marks in her skin. Slowly she let out a breath. Mako was just staring at her and she could tell that it was taking a lot to keep his mouth shut instead of hanging open. She could see a slight tick in his eyes but she turned her head away. Her eyes looked at Bolin, who was staring but hastily turned away and moved to fuss over Pabu's mascot outfit. She turned her head back to Mako. He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off.

"I don't want to listen to it Mako. I'm tired." She pulled off her gear, letting it drop with a thud. "I'm not going to be able to train today. Sorry." She kicked the last of her gear off and looked at it for a moment before looking back up at him. "Catch you two later." And with that, she stalked out. She heard Mako calling her name and his footsteps, but she just quickened her own. The tears were threatening to fall and she would not let him see her cry. That would be too humiliating. She was glad when she got to Naga, cause Naga was faster. She rode blindly, ignoring the hot stream of tears down her cheeks. She didn't know where she was going. She wasn't going back to the air temple, that was for sure.

She found herself at Tahno's gate. A place she was becoming all too familiar, she thought wryly. She was shown in soon enough and Tahno looked genuinely surprised. "Korra?" his voice was quiet as he came over. She buried her face in her hands, not wanting him to see her cry either. She was suddenly wrapped in his arms and she sought comfort in them. Not because it was Tahno, but because it was another human being and she needed it at the moment, no matter where it came from.

Tahno didn't say anything to her, but just rubbed her back and sat her down on the sofa. Before long, she found a cup of hot tea in her hands and it trembled lightly, but she managed to take a sip. The liquid was soothing, and the more she drank, the more relaxed she became. The last thing she remembered was Tahno staring down at her as he tucked her in, his lips fluttering against her forehead.

"Oh Tahno…" she whispered softly before she finally succumbed to sleep.


End file.
